Asylum
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: a bunch on one shot collections from Disturbed's album asylum. rated m for safety most about Kagome and Sesshomaru. chapter 11 sometimes in order to do good, bad happens instead
1. Remnants

Asylum

Elizabeth Roses

bold lyerics

"bold talking"

Remnants

* * *

><p>She bolted awake and looked next to her, her mate the lord of the west laid there beside her like always, she looked around and her vision went fuzzy. The shadows began to move as she looked around.<p>

"Come," they said in whispering voices as she fallowed them in a trance that they would put her in and walked out of the room, but not before her mate woke up.

"Kagome?" a lethargic Sesshomaru said as he saw her walk out of the room, he laid there half asleep before his eyes bolted open with fear.

"Oh Kami please no."

He tore the covers off of him and ran.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

He yelled as he fallowed the scent of his wife and mate through the house on the cliff overlooking the ocean. He got to the hallway of the second floor balcony and watched helplessly as she stepped off of the railing. He ran to the railing and leaned over the ledge looking down as he saw her sleeping kimono bellow slightly around her, before she landed on a sharp rock pointing out of the shallow ocean.

"Kagome, KAGOME!"

He kept yelling her name as he looked at the inky dark ocean that had swallowed his mate. If he were paying attention he would have found that Jaken, and Miroku were behind him. He put both of his hands on the railing, preparing to jump off and join his bride, than got thrown to the floor with Jaken over top of him holding his arms behind his back. Miroku applied a sutra to knock the inu out.

As Sesshomaru looked along the floor he saw the feet of his mate, covered in water stand before him.

"Kagome, Kagome!" he again yelled as the sutra began to take effect.


	2. Asylum

Asylum

To say that Sesshomaru was pissed would be an understatement; he was never as close to releasing his beast than when they dragged him out of the hospital and into the Serna Asylum in the outskirts of Tokyo. He had been sedated before they moved him and he could now see the shadows moving like Kagome did before she had, according to the police, been pushed from the balcony and into the sea.

"**Release Me!**"

He screamed as he struggled in the restraints. Till he caught sight of Kagome standing there as the night that she had died, she put a finger to her lips and he stopped trying to get lose and just lad there till they tried to get him off of the bed.

He leapt off and pushed the two 'doctors' away and ran down the hall.

**No remnants were ever found of it**

**Dealing the heart bile**

**With every fake smile**

He looked back at everything that he and Kagome had done, now he realized that every smile that he had shown just for her sake was a fake, a foe smile, he felt sick just thinking about it and his heart started to beat faster as he slid to a stop in front of Kagome, they looked at each other before he got tackled to the grown and sedated again.

"Kagome"

**Though no evidence was ever found**

**It never went away completely**

When he came to he could not believe that he was lying in a padded room and… he could not move his hands. He sat up as much as he could and let his inner beast let lose a howl, so shrill that it broke the glass windows and anything metal as well.

He looked and saw that Kagome stood in front of him; she tilted her head back and shirked. The sound of her voice brought Sesshomaru back from where he was at, the coldly heated depths of hell.

**I tried to welcome**

**The unholy sound of it**

**Another day gone**

The shadows started to surround him as he fought to keep his already damned life.

**Another night's drawn**

**Dark forces pull me underground**

**They never went away completely**

It was then that he realized that he has always seen the shadows, ever since he was a pup. Slowly he screamed again as the shadows started to surround him till he could no longer see the soul of his mate.

"Kagome." He whispered as he curled up into a ball with the memory of their honeymoon flickering back like an old film. He was chasing her on the beach and soon got tackled to the grown by her mate; he chuckled at her laugh, the silly addicting sound.

He opened his eyes to feel emptiness inside of him. An emptiness that only se could fill.

**How can I feel this empty?**

**I will not recover this time…**

**This loneliness is killing me!**

He just laid there, no longer with the will to live, closing his eyes to block out the world. Then he screamed in agony of his heart and soul. The 'Doctors' rushed in the padded room and Sesshomaru went animalist on them. He head butted the doctors till he got out of the room.

**Will I never know a peace of mind again?**

**I don't believe it, I can't achieve it**

**I think you know it's just another sign that never went away completely**

He ran to the highest point of the asylum, well he fallowed Kagome as she walked through the Asylum, he ran faster and faster for he could hear the pursuers behind him. He reached the top and leapt off and on to the barbed spiked that surrounded the perimeter. As he laid there terrified in what he had just done he felt his eyes close as he saw the 'doctors' running through his mate. Only to see her fade like smoke.

**Terror is coursing in me**

**Dreading the final moments, when I have to breathe**

He tried to breath but his lungs somehow became filled with water.

**And feel you die!**

He could feel them take him down but he saw what Kagome saw when she jumped, rocks, slowly advancing darkness, water, then death.

**In asylum!**

**I live a lie**

**Don't you know I'm in love with you**

**And I wasn't ready!**

It had been days since the incident and he put his iron wall back up and started to play the 'doctors' for saps and said the right things, since then he realized that there love was too young and that he could not fully comprehend the emotion till someone that he depended on was gone from his life.

**For asylum!**

**We live a lie**

**To let go, now it's dragging me into your grave**

Each night he dreamed that he was drowning with a broken back

**Your asylum!**

One night he sat in his cell and talked to Kagome, but the 'doctors' just thought that he was speaking to himself.

"**Forget the lie I'm overcome, By the feeling that I won't get to join you in time,  
>And the loneliness is killing me, <strong>Kagome"

The cell door opened and he stood up to see her standing there holding out her hand. He took it and gave her face a gentle cress with his other hand before she took a step back. Again the shadows cane and took form, of all of the people that he killed in their final form.

"kira, kira, murder, Murder." The shadows chanted. He felt his soul tremble at the sight of his sin.

**Dead images are all around again**

**They're right behind me, they're gonna find me**

**Judgment from the immortal sin**

**That had enveloped me completely, RAH**

In the dawn of the next morning they found Sesshomaru in a corner leaning on the two sides with blood shot eyes. The same thing happened the entire week.

**I know I'll never know a peaceful night again**

**Afraid they'll hear me, they don't fear me**

**Punishment for the immoral crime**

**The debt was never payed completely**

The next time that he saw Kagome he was scared shit less, his entire body started to quiver in fear from just the sight of her.

**Terror is coursing in me**

**Dreading the final moments, when I have to breathe**

**And feel you die!**

He started to run away from her as she took on a different form, one from Akuma, the underworld.

**In asylum!**

**I live a lie**

**Don't you know I'm in love with you**

**And I wasn't ready!**

Somehow he managed to run undetected into the basement of the asylum, and it held the morgue for it. he looked at the cells and saw that one held a name tag: Kagome Inu.

**For asylum!**

**We live a lie**

He opened it and Kagome dragged him in, and the door shut, the name tag in the front changed from Kagome Inu to Sesshomaru Inu.

**To let go, now it's dragging me into your grave**

His eyes bolted open and saw that he had fell asleep and that it was just a dream.

**Your asylum!**

**Forgive the lie**

**Overcome**

**By the feeling that I won't get to join you in time,**

He found a sharp serrated katana in the cell with him, he unsheathed the sword and stabbed it through his shoulder and through his major organs, and his heart.

"**But the loneliness is killing me**!"

He laid on the floor bleeding out, but no one looked to see if he was still alive. He could feel the suffering of all those who had died.

He saw her standing over top of him before she spoke.

"_**In the end it will be your suffering**_"

"**more suffering**"

"_**In the end you will find out everything**_"

"**not anything**"

"_**In the end you may question your belief**_"

"**what belief**"

Then a brilliant light shined behind Kagome as she reverted back into her original look, of black hair with silver stripes, and brilliant blue eyes.

"**In the end you will realize finally how you are saved"**

He opened his eyes and looked next to him, the Katana stained with his blood laid on the floor as he felt his blood burning. Whatever was on or in the blade had gotten in to this blood stream and started to turn his blood into acid eating its way out of him from the inside out.

**This has gone on too long (too long)**

**No more demonic dreams**

He looked up to see a darkly shining light over top of him. He saw the outlines of wings, as the figure got closer to Sesshomaru the pain increased ten, and twenty fold. The figure as it got closer to him drew out a sword.

**Destroyer, come to light**

Then he closed his eyes in a quite acceptance of the fact that it was his time to die.

**Because the memory is killing me.**

The figure was Kagome, and he immersed himself in her memories as the figure swung the sword.

**In asylum!**

**I live a lie**

**I let go, now it's dragging me into your grave**

the figure stopped swinging as the edge of the blade stopped short at the side of his neck. He looked up and saw that she was quivering trying to stop the sword from cutting off his head.

**Your asylum!**

**We live a lie**

**Overcome**

**By the feeling that I won't get to join you in time**

**This world is not fulfilling me**

Sesshomaru grasped the sword in one hand and looked up from his kneeling position on the floor of the padded cell, he began to bleed from his nose and from the corners of his mouth.

**Don't want to live in asylum**

**I'll live a lie**

"Kagome, it is all right, if I were to die, I would have preferred that it would be by the hand of the one that I loved.

**Don't want to live in asylum**

**I'll live a lie**

"Sesshomaru, don't submit to me, the Kami's above are testing us. Live for me, and the world will be a better place."

"no Kagome, there is no world without you."

**Don't want to live in asylum**

**I'll live a lie**

in a flash he stood up and impaled himself on her still up right sword. Kagome gasped as he started to exhale blood as he looked at her.

He gave her a bloody smile as he placed his hand on her cheeks before he fell over backwards sliding off of the sword in the process.


	3. Infection

Asylum

Elizabeth Roses

i am re wrighting the next chapter so it will be a bit untill then enjoy

* * *

><p>The infection<p>

He looked in from the trees into the clearing where his brother got 'sat' again from a very pissed off miko and smiled slightly; he caught himself before it turned into a full blown grin. He took a step back and went walking back to where Jaken and Rin were playing in the flowered meadow.

He remembered when all beings cowered from him, and when his heart was encased in a cold glass from seeing his father betray his mother for a so-called geisha, he vowed that he would never love another being, but now he had a small human as his ward and a miko that he wanted.

**In the back of my mind I can**

**Barely even remember when**

**There was nothing left to hide and**

Sesshomaru looked back at the slow bond that he and the miko Kagome had strengthen, all due to Rin, his annoying half brother, InuYasha, and the Jewel of four souls. During their time she would stop him from hurting his brother and he would watch over her when she had caught his brother and the clay miko together.

**She had found her way inside then**

He remembered the way it had felt to be in love, an emotions so foreign that it had taken him a bit of time to conclude that he was in love with the miko. He left Rin in Jaken's care more and more often to try to get the coldness of his heart together.

**I was forced to walk alone**

One time he went back to his father's domain the castle of the west and just walked the lonely halls of the castle till he felt a familiar ach in his chest whenever he came back to the place.

**Living in an empty home**

**All I wanted was to hide and**

He just wanted things to be the way they were before his family split, his mother taught him a lot about the world and it's cruelties that lay within it.

**Try to numb the ache inside**

**And I'm still afraid of the lies**

But now as he looked back, he every word that his mother had spoken was nothing more then a lie. He went to his old room and picked up a silver crescent moon necklace and left.

**And a thousand voices share their**

**Laughter at my demise**

He could only imagine the reaction of the small group, his half brothers rage, the kit's fear of losing his adopted mother, the slayers reaction of confusion and protection, the…monk's reaction of a cool calmness. But Kagome… her reaction is the one that scared him the most, if she accepted him then all will be wonderful, but if she rejected him then… his beast started to seep into his thoughts.

'Love is an infection.'

He stopped walking as he reached the inu group.

"**Now if I am to survive**

**The infection must die"**

He stopped and took the trinket out of his pocket and looked at it. He remembered his mother wearing it before she caught his father and his lady in a compromising position. In her rage she had flung it with all of her strength at the wall behind the two figures and left.

**Murder the beast**

**That's been eating me alive**

His beast, that inner animal common of all youkai was the one that was pushing him to mate with the miko. If he could get rid of the beast of himself then he could get rid of the feeling of love and thus be free from it's infectious qualities.

"**The infection must die"**

He had never been more broken then after that first meeting with the miko, he wanted, no needed the sword created from his father's fang, if he could master the sword then he could be even more powerful than his weakling father. Oh he had been terrified when the miko withdrew the sword form the stone and quivering with fear when his hanyou brother cut his arm off.

**Nothing left but a broken man**

**Terrified of everything**

He still remembered the event despite the time that had gone past.

**Nothing left of this foolish fright is**

**Fond memories slowly dyeing **

His home is the path that he walks, he thought, then he under stood, and he would be forever be walking an empty road. The thought of Kagome rejecting him caused his heart to break. The light that Rin had shown him was in danger of being overrun by the cold darkness that his mother had taught him.

**As he wakes again alone**

**Still a prisoner in his home**

**Ready to allow the dark to**

**Penetrate his broken heart**

He could imagine Kagome laughing at his face telling him that she had chosen another while hanging on to his half brother.

**And a thousand voices share their**

**Laughter at his demise**

He walked quicker and faster as he changed his route to where Kagome was. For if he could get rid of the object of his beast's interest then he could get on living his life.

**Now if I am to survive**

**The infection must die**

**Murder the beast**

**That's been eating me alive**

**The infection must die**

He heard the sounds of someone mating, and the smell of salt as well as the aroma of Kagome's blood.

**Now if I am to survive**

**The infection must die**

He fallowed the scent till he caught up with her leaning against a tree, he could tell that she had been mortally wounded and that she did not have much time. She had her hand over the wound and was crying from the pain.

"if you are here to kill me Sesshomaru, then your half breed, half brother beat you to it." She said in agony as he walked to her from the other side.

"What do you mean Miko?"

'Do I love, her?'

"He overheard a conversation between me and Sango while we were at the hot springs, he transformed and used the Tetsusaiga to embed diamond shards into my side, some of the shards are so small that I will continue to bleed out."

she sat there as he saw the blood pumping out of her, her color was that of a deathly pale white, and her blood stained the grass underneath of her.

'I love him, but he… I'm a human it will never be.'

**Murder the beast**

**That's been eating me alive**

**The infection must die**

He moved closer to her and moved her hand so that he would be able to put his hand over top of her wound, he healed it just as InuYasha walked into the woods with his fathers fang drawn but not transformed.

"**This is where I draw the line,** Half breed, you will pay."

"ha! It's not as if you're in love with her."

At that his beast took control and saw his brother as a disease that must be stopped before he could clam the one that held his heart.

**This infection must die**

"I am in love with her, and you will not hurt her any more Mutt." Sesshomaru growled before he transformed into his Inu form

**I must be released from this demon of mine**

He shredded the half breed in front of his intended as well. Once he shifted back he walked back over to Kagome and lifted her up.

"I love you." He heard her whisper he smirked as he took her to rejoin his group at the edge of the forest.

He was infected with love

**The infection must die**

She was infected with love.

**The infection must die**

They were both infected with love and neither would have it any other way.


	4. Warrior

Asylum

Elizabeth Roses

lemon warning at the end of the chap

* * *

><p>Warrior<p>

Kagome sat on the train with her hood up and her I-Pod ear buds in waiting for her stop. As the train slowed she stood up quickly and slipped out of the door as it opened. She walked to the side entrance where her fight buddy Naraku waited for her.

"Hey Kagome, you still want to do this? Even after what happened two weeks ago?" he asked her.

"yes, I do. If I don't continue then I may as well quit."

He opened the door for her and she walked down the stairs to the basement. Two weeks ago at her job a shooter came in and shot her in the shoulder and grazed other parts of her as well.

When she got to the basement the other fighters stopped and looked at her as she continued to walk.

"oh my god, is that…"

"it can't be she…"

"the black dragon"

"…has returned…"

"We are in for an interesting fight tonight, the black dragon and the white Inu…"

She ignored the voices as she got to her corner in the main fighting ring, she un zipped her hoody and disconnected her music and plopped the two items down in the corner.

She watched as the beginners and intermediate fighters fought, before it was her turn.

She stood facing her opponent for a minute silent with her eyes closed.

**I am now an instrument of violence**

**I am a vessel of invincibility**

She could feel the swell of her inner warrior inside her nearly taking over her as she got into her beginning stance.

She opened her eyes just in time to see her opponent a fifth level youkai, charge blindly at her she twirled to the side and the youkai pounded his head into the wall… before he fell backwards knocked out.

"I need a real challenge, who is the strongest among you." She declared as a silver haired youkai stepped forward.

**I cannot leave this undecided**

**Stepping down to battle another day**

"Long time no see miko." The youkai said

"Well the last time that I saw you was about four, five centuries ago Sesshomaru."

There he stood shirt less with a six pack abs, huge biceps and triceps, all in all he was ripped, and I mean R-i-p-p-e-d.

"been working out?"

"a bit after you left there was nothing much or me to do and since then I started this fight ring so I had something to do."

"I'll let you take the first punch then."

He walked forward and threw a punch that went past her head. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and threw him over her shoulder on to the grown.

**Remember me for all time this**

He looked up at her in surprise.

"I have never lost a fight before"

He said as he stood up and kicked her in the stomach causeing her to fly backwards, she fell to the grown in a crouch, her aura going wild as she sat there with her head bowed. He watched as she wiped her mouth with one hand before sweping her leg back.

He saw her eyes as she brought her head up.

"Nether have I."

**Determination is a vital part of me**

A low growl started deep in her throat before she launched herself at him.

He threw her over his shoulder and she landed on all fours . every one backed up and started running away from the fight of the century.

"surrender."

"Never"

**Surrender now or be counted**

**With the endless masses that I will defeat**

"**Come on bring it"**

Sesshomaru launched himself at her, in a millisecond she moved to the back of him ready to attack.

**You don't see it**

He looked at her in wonder and surprise before he spoke.

"**I don't believe it"**

In front of him stood not a human, but a ultra rare Black Inu demon, one who fought with such power and grace, he had been told that they died out when he was a pup.

She leapt into the corner and ripped a pipe out of its holdings before twirling it in his direction.

One of the people still remaining threw him a solid pipe she flew at him and he had only a split second to get his defenses up and blocked her attack. Kagome was relentless in her attacks on his person, but what she was seeing was not the stony walls and floors, no, what she was seeing was the grave of the dog general.

They continued there personal war until he tried to snap her out of it.

"Snap out of it miko."

His only response was her snapping at his cheek and drawing a bit of blood.

**Broken down, 'til your hope has died**

**Beat down 'til the victory is mine**

He threw her back and threw his pipe at her head and it embedded it in the stone wall next to her. She sat there for a second before she finally blinked. He watched as her blue eyes bleed purple she stood up and yanked the pipe out of the wall. Sesshomaru watched with his chest swelling in pride at her determination.

**Stand up and show me some pride**

**And now, are you ready?**

The arm that did not hold the two pipes started steaming then she slid the pole into the pipe and fuzzed then together with the arm that started to steam. She held the metal in her hand before she tossed it to the side the steam turned into a fire up to her elbow .she ran and threw her now clawed hand to the side of his head severing a few of his hairs in the process.

**I'm one with the warrior inside**

**My dominance can't be denied**

**Your entire world will turn**

**Into a battlefield tonight**

"this is not a friendly fight any more this is a full on battle.' Sesshomaru thought as he quickly dodged her attack. He had barely enough time to dodge her next attack as he thought that. He however did not have enough time to dodge her next attack, and the attack sent him crashing into the wall behind him. He fell with the rubble onto the floor.

**As I look upon you **

**Through the warrior's eyes now**

**I can see the fear that will**

**Ensure my victory this time**

When he sat back up his eyes were bleeding red. In a flash he was holding Kagome up to the wall behind her, with her neck in his claws.

"submit."

He growled, her response was bringing her hands up to his choking grip and dug her fangs into his arm and ripped some of the flesh off. The result was him dropping her instantly.

With a loud roar he transformed into his true form.

**I can't be told the compromises**

**From every toppled body lying at my feet**

**They know for minimal reminder**

**They will speak my name for eternity**

Naraku who was standing on the side lines trying his damn hardest not to draw any attention to himself brought out his phone and videotaped it.

He recorded the two beasts for as he got his phone out she changed from human to a girl with a fluffy and yet at the same time scaly tail with scales and fur covering her and it nearly covered all of her exposed skin except for her face.

He turned startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder to see InuTaisho standing behind him.

"Is that Kagome?"

Naraku nodded in response of the older inu's question only to see him change into his true form in order to better help his son with his guidance.

**I have no need of any guidance**

**I am a weapon powerful beyond belief**

**Seen through the warrior's eyes**

**I never need to question how to defeat you**

"_son she is that of a warrior breed,"_

"_what do you mean father?"_

"_she is a dragon and an inu. This must be her first transformation as well."_

"_then why did she not transform when we were in the past?"_

"_she must have had a heavy heart. Getting kicked out of her home would do this to her"_

"_WHAT"_

Then Kagome went for Sesshomaru's tail and had a sturdy grip on it, Sesshomaru yipped in surprise and his father took her and whipped her to the side. Her eyes when she landed turned into a pink, like that of the jewel of four souls did.

**Come on bring it**

**You don't see it**

**I don't believe it**

She growled before a soft fump sound went and she stood there on all four legs before charging at InuT.

"_I don't believe it, she is in her true form."_

"_Shit"_

"_Shit indeed my son"_

**Broken down, 'til your hope has died**

**Beat down, 'til the victory is mine**

**Stand up and show me some pride**

**And now, are you ready?**

The elder inu charged at her and started to batter her against the walls nd the floor, he broke more than enough bones to cripple her for life but she kept shoeing her pride and kept defending herself from his attacks until she passed out from the pain.

**I'm one with the warrior inside**

**My dominance can't be denied**

**Your entire world will turn**

**Into a battlefield tonight**

**As I look upon you **

**Through the warrior's eyes now**

**I can see the fear that will**

**Ensure my victory this time**

Even though she was out for the count her beast solidified her aura and took it's look for it's self, she sat there floating in a sea of her own aura as it started to attack the elder inu for attacking. The elder inu grew tired and threw her against a wall as the lights turned off.

**You can't hide now**

**I am the warrior**

**So decide now**

**How they'll remember you**

When the lights came on both his son and the beast was gone.

Back with Sesshomaru he settled the best in a closed of room in his home where he sat the girl down and she turned back into her normal form.

She stood up proudly and did not hide from him as his eyes bleed red.

**Do not hide now**

**Act like a warrior**

**Show your pride now**

**Solidify your place in time**

"submit"

"never"

He came up to her and gave her a slow kiss that turned heavy. She pushed him down and made sure that he could not move.

"submit"

"never" and he rolled so that he was on top. And they repeated there statements.

**I'm one with the warrior inside**

**My dominance can't be denied**

**Your entire world will turn**

**Into a battlefield tonight**

**As I look upon you **

**Through the warrior's eyes now**

**I can see the fear that will**

**Ensure my victory this time**

Over and over again they rolled till finally he was on top of her, he saw fear in her eyes since she knew what he was going to do to her . he ripped her clothes off of her, and since al he was wearing was a pair of pants he threw them off and plunged into her core. Her body exploded in both pain and pleasure as her first orgasm and the pain of the firs time.

**I'm one with the warrior inside**

**The evidence can't be denied**

**The entire world will stare**

**Into this battlefield tonight**

She just laid there gasping as he made her body fell foreign to her. He went hard and fast with his golden red eyes staring back at her. The redder his eyes got the faster he went.

**As I stand before you**

**With the warrior's heart now**

**I can feel the strength that will**

He roared out his orgasm and she gasped out hers.

**Ensure my victory this time**

He reached down and marked her as his mate as there eyes turned back to normal.

'you will live with me now mate, you will be safe."

He whispered as he laid down next to her holding her in his arms, with everything that has happened she would no longer fight but embrace it.

She gave a content moan before her heart beat lowered and she fell asleep, Sesshomaru fallowed after her.


	5. Another way to die

Another way to die

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the rest of her group fell into a deep sleep before she stood and walked to the forest edge. She lightly put her hand on the tree trunk in front of her. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked away from the tree as a faint flutter fallowed her. He followed her as she walked away humming a tune.<p>

She walked for some time; her sleeping kimono flowed behind her as she walked, till she got to the ancient tree that held both good and evil in it. She put her hand on the trunk and closed her eyes, Sesshomaru could see the illusion of something around her as she started to sing a sorrow fill song, in a sadden voice.

**"the indulgence of our lives**

**Has cast a shadow on our world"**

The illusions got clearer and clearer as Sesshomaru stood there. He saw…destruction and mayhem, people were running around in worry as what he thought were buildings crashed to the grown. Things that he never knew of showed, and people that he never knew were dying before his eyes.

"**Our devotion to our appetites **

**Betrays us all**

**An apocalyptic plight **

**More destruction will unfold**

**Mother earth will show her darker side.**

**And takes it's toll."**

While Sesshomaru was distracted Kagome opened her arms wide as Kikou's soul stealers passed through her. When she clasped her hands together the illusion died down and her kimono fell to the grown with nothing in it. Sesshomaru went to the kimono and sniffed it.

"why did you fallow me Sesshomaru?" a voice behind him asked

He turned around and saw Kagome in a green slayers outfit, but with no shoulder pads, or knee pads, her clear forest green eyes looked at his golden honey eyes and he saw that her hair was, nearly floating in the breeze. In a breeze that was nearly nonexistent.

"what are you Kagome?" he asked of her, she took a few steps to him and he looked behind her to see flowers and saplings where she had stood now grow.

"I am old Sesshomaru; I have lived countless of ages, and eons. My mother is what is treaded upon whenever you take a step. My father is what passes in the phases of the moon. I am the daughter of mother earth, and father moon. I am an elemental nymph."

**It's just another way to die.**

She reached up and placed her hand on the stump of his left arm and soon his arm grew back, she took a step away before talking again.

"I have seen what the humans have done to my mother and my father, the future is full of destruction that I have hopes to prevent the future from happening."

He watched the elemental nymph as her legs merged together and she flew upwards and the forest around him grew twice there size as she flew over the forest coating it in her extended aura.

**There can be no other reason why;"**

He followed her as she made her rounds, and tried to talk to her.

"we cannot prevent the future from happening Kagome, the future will still be there."

"that may be your take on it Sesshomaru, but my mother is tired of talking all of the toxins that the mortals have injected her, is more then enough to kill her, she has been suffering for years, now I will end this."

**You know we should of seen it coming; **

**Consequences we cannot deny will be revealed in time;**

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"the humans are taking more and more land that have been freed for the grimy hands of the humans, they would take only enough land for then to live on and nothing more, five hundred years into the future the land has been destroyed and rebuilt, the poles are melting causing great harm to those that live there."

**Glaciers melt as we pollute the sky **

**A sigh of devastation coming**

"and that is going to be done like this Kagome?"

**We don't need another way to die**

**Can we repent in time?**

"if I have to Sesshomaru."

**The time bomb it ticking **

**And no one is listening**

**Our future is failing **

**Is there any hope we can survive**

**Still we ravage the world that we love**

He fell and wrapped his arms around her liquid smoke body and fell with her to the grown.

"what are you doing? Let me go I have a mission to complete."

"stop struggling you will only hurt yourself more, calm yourself Kagome, I have something to show you."

He took her and they flew to a clearing where Rin sat with Jaken.

**And millions call out to be saved**

**Our endless minialical appetite**

**Left us with another way to die**

She stood still as she saw Rin take the seeds from the fruits that she had gathered and planted them in the grown. She put her hands over top of the seed and backed away as a tree grew full size.

"there are people who cares about the earth still Kagome, Rin is a prime example and I try to do my part in it as well."

"Still the future is not that warm, it is bleak, come, I'll show you what I mean Sesshomaru."

**It's just another way to die**

She lead him to the bone eaters well and they passed through the time stream into the Future.

Once they got to the other side and out Kagome let out a couple of nerve racking coughs and fell to the floor, still coughing.

"is anything wrong Kagome."

He asked as he knelt by her as her coughing quelled.

**Ooh can we repent in time?**

"you will see in a moment, if you have to cover your nose and close your eyes, the toxins in the air is killer here."

They both stood up and she grabbed his hand and opened the door to the outside world. He could not nearly see and his nose could pick up harsh chemicals in the air as he quickly brought his sleeve up to his nose to try to stop the smell.

He felt Kagome tugging on his hand and he slowly took a few steps forward and soon they were in the house, he felt beads and fangs around his wrist. The moment it happened his sight and since of smell dulled to that of a humans.

"sorry but what I need to show you is outside, and I would like if you would remain incognito for this."

He nodded before leading him up the steps into the master bedroom. On the bed sat a shirt and a pair of pants, the pants were brown, and the shirt, white.

"you slip them on, I'm next door, come and get me when you're done changing. The bracelet is what is keeping you from being killed from the fumes, so I would advise that you do not take it off."

He changed quickly and walked to her room and knocked on her door, she opened the door in a deeply hooded and long black, floor length coat with black pants and shirt with chains hanging on the pants.

She tossed him a black coat the same style as hers.

"let's go."

He followed her and soon he found himself in the worst part of Tokyo. Needless to say that he was shocked by what he saw.

**Greed and hunger led to our demise**

**A path I can't believe we followed**

**Black agendas rooted in a lie**

**Ooh can we repent in time?**

"This is what greed, lust, sloth, and despair has done to the world, this has evolved from bandits, to big time operations nearly world wide. Everything that you see is the, effect that the past has on us, and also the reason that my mother is dyeing, you want to know the origins of ogres? They are creatures created by earth being soaked in blood."

They heard coughing behind them and they saw a inu youkai on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Then he died right before their eyes.

**Species fall before our very eyes**

**A world they cannot survive in**

**Left them with another way to die**

**Are we dead inside?**

He has never felt as num before as he watched one of his kinds lay dying in front of him.

"And except for you, the last of the inu youkai is dead, and that brings up the total of dead species to: 98."

He just stood there as she went over and dissolved the body with her miko power, thinking.

'This… this can not be…how is it that the most powerful beings are slain by such destructive creatures and not out opponents. I can not believe that this is how our breed ends.'

They heard someone yell out about the end of the world as he snapped out of his reserve.

**The time bomb is ticking**

**And no one is listening**

**Our future is fading**

**Is there any hope we'll survive?**

Behind then a bomb went off and people were running around like there heads were cut off. He saw people being trapped under the rubble and watched as Kagome perched herself on the edge of a dumpster looking around at the chaos.

"there doomed any way, you may as well let them die."

He looked over at them as he heard there pitiful cries for salvation.

**"Still, we ravage the world that we love**

**And the millions cry out to be saved**

**Our endless maniacal appetite**

**Left us with another way to die**

**It's just another way to die"**

She sang as she went back the way that they came and she changed back and jumped in the well with Sesshomaru in tow the entire way.

Once they got out of the well they saw Naraku and InuYasha fighting, and once he saw her he stopped and tossed the jewel of four souls to her, as InuYasha sliced him in half.

Naraku's body exploded and coated the entire clearing in his blood, the same blood that got absorbed into the earth.

**Still, we ravage the world that we love**

**And the millions cry out to be saved**

**Our endless maniacal appetite**

**Left us with another way to die**

**It's just another way to die**

Kagome held the jewel in both of her hands and held them to her chest.

"why did that happen?" Sango said

"so that my mother could be renewed." Kagome said as she took her elemental nymph look.

**Ooh can we repent in time?**

**It's just another way to die**

**Ooh can we repent in time?**

The jewel glowed brightly and soon all of the land that the humans had destroyed was reborn.

"live with the earth and the earth will live with you." Kagome said as she snuck into the earth and in her spot a bush of white tulips with blue crescent moons on it.

**It's just another way to die**

Three years have passed and Sesshomaru went back to Kagome's spot, there a tulip grew to a large size he watched as the moon went high to see the flower open. Inside laid a curled up Kagome, as nude as a new born babe. He watched as she stirred she opened her eyes and blinked. She forced herself into a sitting position before Sesshomaru held out his hand for her. She took it and stood up on wobbly legs, she stepped out of the flower and into his embrace. He tilted his head down and they kissed.

He lowered her to the grown and striped for her before she nodded, he went slow dragging out her pleasure and went quicker nd quicker till he silently reached completion. But Kagome on the other hand arched her back and gasped out at the intensity of the feel.

**Can we repent in time**

And he gasped.


	6. Never Again

Never again ch 5

Kagome let an arrow lose as the army of youkai advanced on them. She was more then ready to battle, she had studied war through the ages and in all countries and all ages. One year after she came back from completing the jewel of four souls the entire world had been thrown into chaos. The youkai population came out and started to take over the world, the four lords took control of there worlds, only in a much, much larger scale.

And she was pissed about it. They say that hind sight is always clearer. But meeting up with your crush from nearly five hundred years ago while he and his brood tried to take over the world was a bit much.

**Never again**

**Never again**

She and the others that have seen there families get slaughtered in front of them were marching to Sesshomaru's seat of command. She walked out in front with an almost militant air as people walked in a diamond behind her. Hojo found her first in the chaos.

"Kagome, we need to get out of here before they get here. The shrine will protect us!"

**They have a frightening desire for genocide**

**They wouldn't stop 'til what was left of my family died**

**Hell bent on taking over the world**

**You couldn't hide in the shout of conformit**y

He said as he went to run up the steps of the shrine as Kagome walked down them with a black coat on her and a bow in one hand and a quiver of mismatched arrows and arrow heads in it.

" this is no longer holy land Hojo, the slaughter of my family made it so. "

Hojo looked at her wide eyed as he began to fallow her down the steps.

"if you are going to fallow me then there is one speed: mine. If you fall behind you get left."

**We can't forget how we were devastated by the beast**

With that said she went running down the rest of the steps and started to fire arrows into the chaos.

Sesshomaru looked out of the place where he was holed up in and soon he saw a army of humans walk up to the building. Leading the humans was none other then Kagome. He had to admit that she looked like a goddess of war with the way the wind blew her hair. To her right stood Sango with her boomerang and on her other side stood Miroku.

He waited as she walked in and with her friends reached the room that he was.

"hello Sesshomaru, long time no see."

"agreed miko."

"you know why we are here right. "

"yes miko. May I request that you do not use the same command as my half breed brother."

" fair enough, but it is by my rules that you will have to live by. "

Sesshomaru nodded and she started to chant the spell for Sesshomaru. Outside the demons were fighting the humans to wound and not kill for humans make wonderful slaves.

**And now we pleaded with the captors for release**

The humans were crying out to be saved by Kagome and her army they were chained to there masters, so not much could be done about that. Since before this war youkai have been taking humans for there own gain.

**We were hunted for no reason at all**

**One of the darkest times in our history**

Kagome walked out with Sesshomaru at the point of the fang that she kept after Kagura and InuYasha got mated.

" release my comrades, unless you want to see the oldest youkai in the world get purified in front of your eyes. "

The guard rattled there keys and let the humans loose.

She stood proudly as the tables turned on this war.

**All that I have left inside is a soul that's filled with pride**

She turned to him and whispered.

" this will never happen again. "

**I tell you never again, oh **

She paraded him around the street with a bunch of the now prisoners chained and in the center of the mob. The world around them changed into that of the feudal era.

Kagome stopped and they set up camp with the tents that they kept with them for nightly use, the rest of the youkai were in large cages and Kagome kept Sesshomaru in a tent, and had some of her lower classed people throw a tarp over top of the cage.

**In a brave society,**

**Didn't end up killing me**

Once every one had settled one of the youkai double crossers came and asked to meet with Kagome, everyone around her got up to defend her. But she was ok with it, it started to rain as she showed the youkai to her tent.

**Scream with me never again**

"my lady I have terrible, terrible news."

The youkai said as he placed a manila folder in front of her and she opened it.

Her jaw dropped and she whispered at the first glance of the photos.

"**not again."**

Before she screamed.

"**no"**

She stood up and her aura crackled dangerously as she stomped in the mud over to the traitor's tent.

Sesshomaru new that the moment that he heard Kagome scream, that she had found out.

He had taken a page from the history books and they had the humans deported to work camps and then destroyed.

**A generation that was persecuted endlessly**

Kagome walked calmly to his tent and the entire gowns temperature chilled nearly fifty degrees. She opened the tent flap and walked over to where Sesshomaru sat she took his hand cuffs chain and yanked it upwards. They walked over to the flap and out of it.

All eyes were on them as the camp went dead silent, if the clay one were still alive she would be the only thing moving, people were poking their heads out of their tents to see what was going on.

Everyone fallowed Kagome as she led him to the muddiest part of camp before she threw him to the grown, the scout form earlier handed her the folder as Sesshomaru rolled on his back and sat up crossed legged.

"this is proof that he is the new Hitler."

**Exterminated by the Nazi war machine**

**We will remember let the stories be told**

The folder passed around as she drew the Tetsusaiga and it transformed into its fang form. She walked over to him and pushed him back on the grown with her foot: she knelt down and gripped his throat and raised the Fang up…

And brought it down on his shoulder, while the fang glowed pink with her purification powers.

**To realize how we lost our humanity**

"But Kagome-sama how do we even know that this has happened before?"

Very inu sounding growl emitted it's self from Kagome's throat

"**You dare tell me that there was never a holocaust**

**You think that history will leave the memory lost.**

He is just **another Hitler using fear to control** us"

She gave him a scorned look before muttering so only he would be able to hear.

"I should have killed you five hundred years ago."

She stomped away but not before ordering him to be left there for the night after she stapped him through the shoulder.

Sesshomaru was aware of what was going on around him after she sealed him to the grown

'how could I be so stupid," he thought

**Your gonna fail this time for the world to see**

"I should have never accepted there proposal.

**All that I have left inside is a soul that's filled with pride**, and I will swallow that pride to tell her that… I love her.'

Kagome sat in her tent with her head leaning on her temple looking hands

**I tell you never again, oh**

**In a brave society,**

**Didn't end up killing me**

**Scream with me never again not again, no**

'why is it that I go for guys that will never return my love, I pride myself with helping them, people, but this is a bit much."

**All that I have left inside is a soul that's filled with pride**

**I tell you never again, oh**

**In a brave society,**

**Didn't end up killing me**

**Scream with me never again, not again, no**

They marched until they got to the camp, Kagome ignored Sesshomaru and he was worried about her . they reached the camp and they saw that the humans had taken over. The rest of the group took care of the wounded as Kagome went off alone to the mass graves, Sesshomaru saw this and went over to her. Everyone else did not mind that he was lose since he has proven himself to be loyal.

"**for countless souls who died, there voices fill the night"**

Kagome whispered as the millions upon millions of souls were walking around, they looked at her and she let lose a wave of purity. Calming the souls as they left.

**sing with me, never again, oh**

"I had no idea, if you wish to kill this Sesshomaru then go ahead "

"I can never kill he man that I love."

**They aren't lost you see **

**The truth will live in me**

**Believe me never again**

He put his arm around her and then she turned in to his chest and he wrapped his other arm around her.


	7. The Animal

The Animal ch 6

The group stopped in a circle of trees as it grew slightly dark.

"we are stopping here. " Kagome said as she dropped her bag on the grown, she took her shoes off and her white kimono touched the grown. Ever since her mother told her of the curse on there family she has been wearing kimonos. She walked off to the end of the forest and turned her head to talk to the group one last time.

"oh and InuYasha do not fallow me unless you want to die. Miroku would you make a barrier that goes around the trees when I leave?"

"of course lady Kagome. "

She walked out of the large clearing and made her way to the small clearing close to the large one but far enough away that she could be at peace.

'now all I need is...'

An arrow shot at her and she quickly turned and fired it at the person that fired it at her, and there stood Kikyo with an arrow pinning her to the tree behind her.

I can feel the animal inside,

my resolve is weakening,

pounding in the doors of my mind,

its nearly overpowering.

The moons full, red complexion shined down on Kagome as Kikyo watched wide eyed.

I cannot begin to describe

The hunger that I feel again

Run if you intend to survive

For the beast is coming to life

As Kagome's ears grew pointed at the top, her hair lengthened, her finger nails grew sharp and longer. When Kikyo looked her in the eyes she saw that her eyes were a reddish silver.

Taking more than a glimmer

Of this tainted moonlight

Death approaches on this night

Kagome tore her gaze away from the clay one as she smelled the mutt coming this way.

She caught his eye, then there her head back and howled. Once she was done she heard and smelled Sesshomaru running towards her. She back flipped into the air as the two dogs came into the clearing. She swept her leg out in front of her in a wide arch as her heel dug into the grown and scraping the dirt.

InuYasha made his way to Kikyo and went to remove the arrow that held her to the tree. But before he could get there Miroku and Sango in her slayers outfit, walked in the small clearing as Kagome tackled InuYasha to the grown.

for the animal's soul is mine

We will be completed right before your eyes

"do not interfere half blood. "

Kagome's voice was now deeper and more animalistic, showing her razor sharp fangs.

Thunder sounded and the wind began to howl, rain started to fall and Kagome stood in front of the clay one. She cracked her claws as InuYasha screamed.

"Kikyo no!"

In an instant Kagome punched through the clay one's stomach and released the rest of her soul. The souls of women that she had consumed were floating and disappeared.

In pain InuYasha launched himself at Kagome and found himself on the grown with her fangs deeply embedded in his neck.

I have no control this time

She growled as she bit further into his neck, heavy rain started to pelt them as InuYasha roared his defiance.

and now we both shall dine, in hell tonight

She forced him to hold still as she yanked her fangs out of his neck, with a long strip of flesh hanging from it. She leapt up with his blood dripping from her mouth. Sesshomaru was trying his damn hardest not to show his erection, or to get aroused at the sight of her standing there majestically with the lightning behind her and the blood red moon behind her as well. The piece of flesh slid in to her mouth before she looked at him, nose twitching in his direction.

Then Sango's boomerang sliced through the air heading to Kagome, but she caught the object in her hand and swung around to lodge it deep into the grown in front of Sango.

Kagome fell to the grown as Miroku took a step forward with his other hand on his beads around the wind tunnel. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome shielding her with his body.

They glared at there rival. Soon Miroku lowered his cursed hand and took a step back.

I can feel the calling again

The primal need is filling me

Changes are about to begin

And now my blood is boiling

Kagome now with her kimono in tatters looked weakly up at the inu. She whimpered once then fled into the heart of the forest on all fours as she slowly turned into a lightning beast with a near brown colored fur.

I can see the fear in your eyes

But you can't bring yourself to scream

Sesshomaru's transformed and fallowed the scent of the new Kagome. The closer that he got to her the heaver her scent got and the louder the struggle got. He picked up the pace a bit and got to the edge of the part of the forest and went human form again. He watched as the lightning beast defended herself against ogres, four of them attacking her from all sides. She tore the head off of one and that made the other three fight with more fire for their fallen comrade. Another died from his skull being cracked against a tree, and the third pierced her side before she roared loudly in his face. The ogre stood there with his skin flapping off, stunned, Sesshomaru saw that he peed himself before he went running away from Kags. But he did not get far for soon he became nothing but a pile of burnt bones when the lightning shot him to the grown.

Sesshomaru watched as her wounds forced her human again. There she stood with a quarter of her kimono covering her as she wrapped her wounded side, well the worst of it at least, with one of her arms. She brought her other hand back as the ogre charged her and flung the bloody hand at it. The ogre fell to the grown in slices and Sesshomaru walked forward as Kagome fell to her knees, still feral.

Time to shed the mortal disguise

For the beast is coming to life

She changed into her beast and it stood in front of him low to the grown and still bleeding.

He walked slowly to her then stopped. In front of her he switched into his true form, a form that stood taller than hers. He gave a low growl.

" I will not hurt you. "

"that's what HE said, and you saw what happened. So why should I trust you?"

Taking more than a glimmer

Of this tainted moonlight

Death approaches on this night

She kept a low growl in her throat as he walked closer to her and he did something that surprised her. He nuzzled her neck with his muzzle. Her growl died down as she recognizes that the larger inu had no ill will towards her.

She gave a painful whimper as her wounded side re opened. He moved away from her and he sniffed her wound before he started to clean the wound with his tough.

She whimpered at the touch before she relaxed into it and slowly shifted back into her normal view.

for the animals soul is mine

He shifted back and picked her up in his arm, he walked to a hidden cave and laid her down on his mokomoko he watched as she tried to control her inner animal.

We will be completed right before your eyes 

He could smell his brother come walking the way that he had left. He took one look at Kagome before he walked out to meet his brother.

"what do you want Half breed?"

He said with an almost tired look to him, but he kept an ear on the cave behind him where Kagome rested after her body nearly gave out.

"To avenge my mate. That bitch killed her and now she must die."

He jumped back as he dodged a bolt of lightning that came from behind Sesshomaru, he turned and looked at Kagome. Kagome had two lightning bolts that went from the middle of her lower eye lid and goes around the back of her neck.

I have no control this time

Her eyes bleed red as she walked forward, still wearing her tattered kimono, as she walked forward her tail wrapped around her and her nails elongated much like when Hyoga possessed her.

And now we both shall dine in hell tonight

As InuYasha looked at her he began to back up and lower his sword in fear. The look on his past loves face looked like that same face that Naraku shown when they first met face to face. He turn tail and ran. Kagome looked after him with sad longing on her face before slowly running after him and was picking up speed.

we begin the hunt tonight

InuYasha ran like the devil was after him and in a sense he was correct for Kikyo had threatened Kagome's life and she did have the need to repay his dept to her. In an instant she was in front of InuYasha as Sesshomaru, and Naraku showed up on the sides of the forest on opposite sides of Kagome and themselves. In one swing the half breed was cut in half. Sesshomaru back stepped onto a twig breaking it in half. Her head swiveled around to look at him. He saw her blood red eyes before she ran like lightning away from him and he caught the tail end of Naraku's Youki before he fallowed her. As she gained on the half breed she leapt over a fallen log and transformed.

'Till the power courses, the creatures take flight

Naraku ran like the hell hounds of akuma were after him he could tell that she was nearly breathing down his neck.

when the kill is close and I will be satisfied 

'if Kagura was still around she would be laughing her ass off.'

He thought as he ran only to be pushed down from behind and tore to bits by Kagome's fangs.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned back into her human self after and tore the spider apart with blood dripping down her face, she arched backwards and looked at the moon as lightning crashed all around them, his body reacted to her like before… suddenly his whole body flared up as she turned to look at him, her eyes met his.

for the smell of fear tonight,

Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied

In a flash he had her pressed up against a tree with him plastered to her back, his arms were over her and his fingers entwined with hers. She tilted her head to the side, allowing the wind to move her hair out of the way.

Kagome wanted him badly: she started rubbing herself up against the tree trying to ease some of the ache, but the alpha male behind her snapped at her neck. Then growled.

"You're mine!"

In a flash he had his fangs buried into her lower neck, and his eyes began to bleed red signifying that his beast was coming out to play. She gasped as her blood ran down both her back and her front as hi beast greatly weakened hers.

For the animal's soul is mine

We will be completed right before your eyes

I have no control this time

And now we both shall dine in hell tonight

She fell back against him and he withdrew his fangs from her neck as he caught her in his arms. Slowly he licked her wound and it healed. He lowered her so that he could place his other arm under her knees. He walked back to the cave where they were before as she put her arm around his neck. Sesshomaru stopped walking and sat down with her in his arms, but this time she lowered her arms from around her neck and held them on there lap. He brought his other arm up and moved a bit of hair from her face. He was startled when she brought her one arm up and placed her hand on his arm.

He flinched in brief pain as she bit him on the wrist.

For the animal's soul is mine

We will be completed right before your eyes

He felt lightning flow through his body till she let go. Her arm fell as it appeared that she was asleep and he stood up and walked over to his tail, that was still where he originally put it, and placed her on top of it as he took his top off. He laid down next to her and put his top over both of them and watched as she snuggled into his chest.

I have no control this time

And now we both shall dine in hell tonight 

He nuzzled his nose into her hair… and just breathed. Until he noticed Shippo looking at the two of them. He nodded once and Shippo crawled in between the two of them happy to have a family once again.

Sorry for the long update but after graduating my family went on vacation and I'm heading to collage in a few days…


	8. Crucified

Crucified Ch 6

It was almost a year since her mate sent her to live with her friends for her own protection. What a joke. Instead of her mates brother protecting her. . . well he turned into the new Naraku, with the help of Naraku. She hung there like a newborn pup looking through a hole in the roof of the hut where she knelt with chains tying her to the beam of the roof. She looked up as she let her tears clean her eyelids. She saw her mates moon just as one of her tears reached her mate mark.

Near the edge of the western lands Sesshomaru and his son InuMaru stood side by side looking up at the moon. Sesshomaru saw a flash of his mate tied, bleeding, covered in dirt, and other unmentionable grime.

(When others left before,

I could bear to turn away,)

"father?"

InuMaru asked his father as he saw his eyes turn red slowly.

"We go get Kagome tonight."

Sesshomaru said to his son as he turned into his true form.

InuYasha walked back to the hut and flung the mat aside and snicker at the scene before him. There laid the girl of his dreams, and nightmares covered in grime and old infected cuts, with rivulets of blood running down her back. He thought back to what he had done to her. First he kissed her, while running his claws down her back. Then while the month was fun, doing to her what he would oh and sharing her with the spiders dark heart.

(Now that it's come to this,

Is there nothing left to say?)

Kagome looked up weakly, bleeding from her womb, for InuYasha had torn out her child. From his actions she concluded that there was a barrier up around the hut. Her screams should have alerted someone to her presence. It had not. Slowly over the course of three months she became use to the pain.

(I've never known before,

Such exquisite suffering,)

Every night she had the same dream. In the dream Sesshomaru would stand with his back to her, along with there son, and walked away from her, leaving her on the grown chained. When the two of them were out of sight another pair would walk forward to her. As always her heart would soar with the possibility of being saved. Only to be crushed once she realizes that it was Naraku and InuYasha coming to torment her again.

(As I watched you walk away,

I gave into panicking,

I can't believe that,

This is really happening,)

As always her eyes would open at InuYasha and Naraku's version of a wake up call. The two of them raping her from the front and the back. She could not do anything but cry out in pain when they dug into her skin with there teeth and claws.

(Am I really lost again?

Desperation drives me insane,)

Sesshomaru and his son landed outside of the village. Kaeda went to them as InuMaru left to try to fine a trace of his mothers scent or aura.

Back in the hut InuYasha and Naraku managed to ball up all of the pain that they felt for Kagome and her pre-incarnation into a ball of dark youkai energy. . . and thrust it into her heart.

(I will focus all the pain,

Right into your heart,)

She fell back till there was no slack in the chains and screamed. The sound of her muted screams reached Shippo's ears as he flew overtop of the hut unknowingly.

Inside the hut the dark energy soared through her veins and it burned behind her eyes causing her to go blind. She could no longer remember what her son nor what her daughters looked like. Heck she could not even remember what she looked like.

(Till it makes you blind,

Till the faces of your former world,

Have fallen from your sight,)

She hung there panting while Naraku and InuYasha, or InuRaku for the two became one being whispered in her ear.

"your mine."

Right before raping her again.

InuMaru could feel the suffering that his mother was going through. And he quickly hurried to where the pain was felt. He could smell his mothers scent and the scent of blood... and the scent of death.

(till your mine

Until the voice of doubt no longer,

Dominates your mind,

I'm crucified,)

He went to His father and told him what he had found. Instantly in an uproar Sesshomaru found the hut that his son had spoken of. Without a word he ripped through the barrier, and nearly ripped through the hut, had his mate not been chained to the roof beams.

His blood boiled with the thoughts of pain promised to the ones that hurt his mate. He got her down and gently in a manner that surprised even him wrapped her up in his moke-moke after being very, very carefully trying not to harm her anymore.

(Cold an un whole again

Crying out and questioning

Will I ever love again?

What's the point of anything?) 

She could not escape him, not even in her sleep, she kept searching for some reason to live, to love. In her dreams her skin was cold, pale, clammy, and with something missing.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as he flew to their home, with their first born son hunting his uncle. He looked down at his mate, who was so messed up that he could not even tell for certain that it was her, but she had his mate mark and that was enough for him. he said not a word as the servants watched there lord and lady walk into their room with there lord holding their lady.

All except for one.

Kagura.

(it takes a toll again

This is where the fun begins

Visions haunt me through the night

Now I'm dying for your sins)

He landed with a thump into the cell wall from the shear force that his nephew had thrown him, he slid down with his already torn body painting the wall red. Oh he still had Kagome in his mind, even when Kagura came down and took care of his wounds, he saw Kagome even as he 'rewarded' Kagura for her loyalty to him. He rested and entered Kagome's mind again. Making her mind so scared that she would never be the same again.

Kagome's body was slowing: she could not take much more of the pain and terror that InuAku had inflicted on her. she just wanted to escape.

(I can't believe that

If you look me in the face

You can say that there's nothing left

How the silence drives me insane)

Sesshomaru stepped into the cell that held his half brother, he flexed his claws and threw his hand through his lungs, and his stomach.

(I will focus all my pain

Right into your heart

Till it makes you blind,

Till the faces of your former world,

Have fallen from your sight

till your mine

Until the voice of doubt no longer,

Dominates your mind,

I'm crucified)

Sesshomaru made his way to where his mate laid recovering; he walked to her side and held her hand, giving her some of his aura and youkai to help her with her recovery. His daughters entered the room fallowed by their older brother.

"Will okaa-san be alright otou-san"

Rin asked, seeing her lord father struggle to contain his youkai animal from going after the one who wounded his mate.

"I do not know Rin."

"Father I wish to take part of the death ceremony for the half breed. As is called for in our laws."

InuMaru said looking at his younger sister, the last child that their mother may ever have. Sesshomaru stood up and walked past his son wordlessly, and as soon as he was clear he summoned his youkai cloud and flew off to go seek the old witch.

(I can not feel anything

Anger I've been harboring

You've nailed me to the cross

Upon it I will remain

I can't feel anything)

Once he got the curse that he wanted and the things to make the curse work he allowed his son to take the traitor to the spot where the spell would take place. Only to stop when the dead body of his mate, cold and near a blue color walked into the clearing. Everyone parted allowing her to stager to InuAku.

(Anger I've been harboring

You've nailed me to the cross

Upon it I will remain)

She was dead she knew this but she still had one thing left to do before she was allowed to go to her final rest. She went from the castle and to the clearing where her mate was to curse his younger brother.

(I will focus all my pain

Right into your heart

Till it makes you blind,

Till the faces of your former world,

Have fallen from your sight

till your mine

Until the voice of doubt no longer,

Dominates your mind,

I'm crucified)

She drew the sword that her mate had given her and flew at the hanyou. She pierced his heart with the bade and his body started to burn and bleed out of all of his openings, every one who was able to went into the air for what she was doing was a hundred times worst then what Sesshomaru was going to do.

(Till it makes you blind,

Till the faces of your former world,

Have fallen from your sight

till your mine

Until the voice of doubt no longer,

Dominates your mind,

I'm crucified)

inuAku was taken on a one way trip into the deepest part of hell. Kagome went and stood on the place where inu was taken to hell. A tree forced it's way through her and it looked like she was tied to a cross. Sesshomaru went to the tree and fell to his knees in front of it, watching his mate bleed from where the branches went through her skin. Every one left except for the grieving males.


	9. Serpentine

Serpentine

She ran with him in his true form behind her thinking.

' why did it have to be today? And why did I have the nerve to twap him on the nose!'

She ran and stumbled as she moved in and out of the trees, she had scratches all over her body from the recent fight with Kagura and Kanna, Sesshomaru went nuts and nearly killed his adopted daughter in his haze.

**See the dogs come running**

**Smelling blood now**

She felt a slight sting on her neck as she pushed pass a thorny bush causing more of her blood to spill.

"Lady Kagome why does your blood taste like Master Sesshomaru's"

She heard Myoga ask, the little parasite had taken some of her blood and Sesshomaru howled at the fleas words despite being several yards away and gaining on her because she slowed down.

"what are you talking about?" she replied in a huff as she kept running despite her bodies protest.

**To an open sore**

**On the parasite**

She slowed down as she saw kikyo's soul collectors start to swarm around her, she walked calmly until she reached the clearing that they were leading her to. And she would not allow the Inu that haunted her to reach her

**Countless hunts have fallen**

**Hard to number**

In the clearing the so-called- miko Kikyo was in the clearing with Naraku, Kouga and Ryuu all swarming around her.

"well looks like you really are a harlot."

Myoga sat on her shoulder as the two looked at the group. She turned away and walked away from the show.

**Damnation's whore**

**Is looking for a victim tonight**

She felt an immense and angry power came closer and closer to her as the flea took his leave and ran away from the doomed girl.

When Sesshomaru saw that his intended had left he transformed and went after her, she still had cuts that were not healed from the most recent fight and he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

What he was not expecting was for her to run away from him, he could have gotten to her if he wanted to but he wanted to have some fun first, but his fun was short lived when the flea spoke, and he could no longer smell her scent. That made him angry.

**With an angry soul**

**And a wicked design**

'she will be mine'

'_mate, ours, love, protect.'_

He sat on his hunches to wait for her.

'to punish'

**Your will cannot endure**

**And your heart is torn away**

The girl called Kagome was to be his heart, and she was running away from him. He stopped short of running, nearly colliding with her, she stood there in the twilight with her eyes closed thinking, with her side to him in profile, she turned to face him as he watched her. The light seamed to be gathering around her.

**I was caught up in the moment**

**You were alone and**

**You seemed to harness the light**

She walked to him and caressed his cheek as she said

"it will be alright."

He felt like he was in the planes of death again as he shifted back into his human form.

**Even though I felt cold inside**

**When you told me it would be alright**

Something felt off to Sesshomaru as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he had thought that he smelled a subtle shift in her scent but thought nothing of it as he kissed her.

**I had given up control and**

**I didn't focus hard enough to see**

He smelt Kagome, but it was not from the girl in his arms, but from the girl that stood away from him.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru near her until he stopped, after a few minuets she walked closer and closer to him, for when she saw Kikyo she had made her mind up that she would be his mate.

**The warning signs**

She walked to the clearing and stood shocked and stoic at the scene in front of her.

**Your heart is serpentine**

She could feel her heart break, she could feel the coldness of the betrayal seep into her heart. She calmly took a small step forward and shifted her weight to her toes and spun around and walked away, unknowing of course that her chest was bleeding from the pain.

**Damn what I'm becoming**

**One of them now**

She walked and found that she could float like one of Kikko's soul stealers, despite her body being the one alive and the clay ones being of clay the soul stealers traveled around her as she made her way back to Kaeda's hut.

**Just an opened door**

**On an endless night**

She passed the rest of her group as she walked into the hut, Kaeda gave her a change of miko clothes and in the dead of that night she left her friends in order to look for the blood mother. Her chest would not stop bleeding.

'I want to kill Sesshomaru, but I can't he is too powerful and I am too weak.'

At the thought of his name her heart emitted a sharp pain and her blood started to sting in her wound. And the physical wound opened even further with her emotional wound.

**Dark desire burning**

**In my blood now**

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in his arms, the smell of graveyard dirt assaulted his nose as he threw her to the grown. She laid on the grown, laughing at his expense.

"I hoped you enjoyed your last sight of my copy, for I now have you under my spell."

Sesshomaru drew the sword made of his own fang and began to stomp forwards to the clay one. He swung and in a flash the clay one laid in this world no more.

' mate needs to be told the truth'

' _Agree, mate not suffer mistake, clay one cursed, Kago.'_

He sniffed the air and her scent seemed to be all around him but he fallowed one of the three trails that her scent carved for him.

'**How can I be sure? **That I am on the right path?'

Kagome left the hut in the dead of night , the clay one's soul collectors swarmed around her as she walked blindly through the woods. Until she heard a scream, one from Rin. She walked to the clearing to see a giant spider head going after Rin.

Kagome reached her hand up to one of the soul collectors and it turned into an arrow, in a flash the bow released the arrow and the spider exploded from it's soul being sucked out.

She turned around and faced Sesshomaru.

**I don't know if I'll be able to fight**

The wound from her chest engulfed her shoulder in a thread like matter, the soul stealers wrapped around Kagome, Enjoying the feel of her soul slowly turning into a dark light, and carried her up and away from the Inu.

They dropped her on the edge of a high cliff as she looked to the beach below.

**With a tortured soul**

'_once again, I am alone with a broken heart, I felt betrayed before when InuYasha used my soul to bring his dead lover back from the undead, he I am use to… But the first time that I saw Sesshomaru, my heart started to beat faster and faster, never before have I been engulfed in such a warm light before, hard to believe that I am, was, in love with a cold figure. There must be some reason for me to suffer, I lost to a dead one once, and I lost to the same dead one again. I feel useless, I feel weak, I feel… kami I don't really know what I feel any more. It is as if something is clawing it's way out from a deeper part of my soul…'_

**And an honest design**

'_what have I done to deserve this? What Kami have I offended to make me such a… a… heart killer? I help people that really don't even deserve to have a second chance, and then the people that do deserve a second chance are amazed at what they can do.'_

**My will cannot endure**

'_I have people that need me to live for them Souta, Shippo, Sango but I can no longer live with this betrayal'_

As she thought this her heart started the sharp pain again and it moved down and out, past her hips and to the tips of her fingers.

Her heart stood exposed to the world, just what the soul stealers were waiting for.

**If my heart is torn away**

They swooped in and forced them selves into her heart. She stood there stunned as the wound turned black, like a tattoo, all around her she could see, and hear better, all around her the glow of her purification powers enveloped her as the final changes begun.

Again he saw her then the soul stealers took her away from him, on the grown he fallowed them as they took her off. The soul stealers placed her and started to circle around her as she stood there silent in her thoughts. The closer he got to her; the smell of her blood nearly overwhelmed him. He stood there at the edge of the forest and watched as she nearly glowed from her powers.

**I was caught up in the moment**

**You were alone and**

**You seemed to harness the light**

**Even though I felt cold inside**

**When you told me**

He felt the dead air again as he heard a dark whisper say

"**it would be alright"**

'_mate'_

'yes our mate. I need her now.'

'_take her'_

**I had given up control and**

**I didn't focus hard enough to see**

**The warning signs**

**Your heart is serpentine**

He watched in fear as her blood dripped in streams from her body. As she spoke

"**Now that I've been torn apart**

**Will there be an end to this?**

**Will there finally be release?**

**Will I finally rest in peace?**

**I'm determined to believe**

**My prayers will be received"**

Then she stepped off of the cliff and landed hard on the grown with a thin, long, sharp rock pierced her heart and other rocks nearly tore her limb for limb. Then hells birds came and drank the last of her blood.

Slowly and stunned Sesshomaru walked to the body of the one that he loved, he picked her up and took her back to where she and he had met after the battle.

"why did you do this, why did you kill yourself mate?"

He stopped and knelt down and started to sob clenching her body to himself. The wind blew and she turned into dust.

**With a tortured soul**

**And an honest design**

**My will cannot endure**

**If my heart is torn away**

He watched as she was nothing but dust in the wind.

"no. NO" he screamed. The whole island herd him, the sky's grew dark and the wind blew a violent tempest. His eyes bleed red then they began to turn black. The top pat of his outfit began to burn away as his skin and his hair turned black, his hands turned into claws and he grew his fangs.

**I was gonna be the moment**

**You were alone and**

**You seemed hot as the light**

**Even though I felt cold inside**

**When you told me it would be alright**

What many did not know is that if an inu's mate was taken from them and they still lived they would be cursed to roam the world until they died of a natural cause or if one of there family members were to kill them.

He sniffed the grown and began to walk around.

**I had given up control and**

**I didn't focus hard enough to see**

**The warning signs**

he fell asleep near his brothers camp. But he did not know that.

**Your heart is serpentine**

**The warning signs**

He felt his mates hands stroking his hair and he became calmed enough for his hair to return to it's normal silver color.

**Your heart is serpentine**

Kagome saw him asleep and ran her hand through his inky black hair. She left once he stirred thinking that his heart belonged to another. She watched hm as he walked around with no clear goal in mind, becoming a mindless beast and that everything meant nothing to him as he searched for his death.

**You are personified**

He meet his death by way of both his brother and the kumo. In a flash he was in an open field and he was laying down…with his head on his mates lap, with her stroking his hair. She gave a small simile at him and he reached up to her face.

**Your heart is serpentine.**


	10. My Child

My child Ch 10

An Inu inu refers to the fact that when his daughter was taken from him his Youkai left him and turned him human.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped and looked up at the sound of shrill screams. The only one who did not was the mate of the owners screams. He looked down and saw the glass of Everclear in his hands, the scream had sounded again. For the first time in nearly nine months Kagome's voice sounded.<p>

The sound of his office door opening brought him out of his thinking. Ever since she came home smelling of a male that was not pack he had ignored her and she had not spoken.

The people that walked in the door were none other than his half brother and his father. His half brother worked in a hospital as a male nurse. While his father worked as a president of a nuclear power facility. The elder nodded to his youngest son as another scream echoed the grown.

" Why are you not at your mates side helping her through this!"

The elder asked of his oldest.

Sessh took another swing of Everclear and answered.

(Tore it up again, I couldn't stop again)

"She has taken another to her bed. This Sesshomaru will not clam a child of a bastard. "

The elder nearly roared after he heard what his younger said.

(Let it go till there was nothing in the way)

Upstairs InuYasha was helping Kagome deliver her child. The child was a month late for unknown reasons. And after going to med school for becoming a nurse who was the better choice for helping the first time mother. His father came in the door as he wrapped the babe in a hand towel and snipped her cord. The first two males that the child should sense would be her father and her grand father. But InuYasha stood in for his brother.

The moment that he held her he could tell that she was not only powerful but she also was a full demon despite the fact that she looked like a half breed.

He gave her to her mother and they both left the room.

Kagome the tired mother held her daughter and whispered in her ear

" your father is Sesshomaru, he is not to be trusted. "

She put her small shirt over her daughters head. Her hanyou ears twitched as she yawned her mother whispered in her ear.

" My daughter, LunaInu Kaze Tasho ."

(Fought the feeling then, I gave in again)

Then died.

LunaInu opened her eyes and climbed up to her mothers face and whimpered. As she traveled up she grew to the size of a five year old.

Sesshomaru decided that he would con front her with her faithlessness. But when he went to open the door to her room. . . He could not open it for there was a barrier in front of it. He stood still for a second and listened. In the room he could hear only one heart beat and one set of sobs.

(Sweet surrender to an angel I denied)

His brother and father came up next to him and opened the door. As soon as that happened Sesshomaru flared his youki and his daughter crawled whimpering around to the other side of her mother getting out of sight of the invading male.

(When you came to life I was terrified)

his father went in first and went to comfort his granddaughter and his youngest went over to see if his best friend was still alive. She was not.

Now Sesshomaru knew the full extent of his actions as his brother drew up a sheet over his mate. Sesshomaru watched as his father walked around the other side of the bed with his five year old looking daughter in his arms and with her arms around his neck as well. He watched the slight movement of her chest as he watched her heart beat.

(I knew that nothing else would ever feel the same

Doubt came over me, what kind of father would I be?)

He stood there stunned at the scene in front of him, how would he raise his daughter without his mate?

He tried to approach his father, and his daughter, but she kept whimpering.

(I knew the time had come to stand up and be a man)

Luna was aware of her surroundings even in the womb. She shared her mothers memories. And when it came time for her to be born she felt what her mother felt. She knew that it was her uncle that helped before he left, and her grandfather in the room as well before they left. She heard her mothers whispers before she died. As she tried to get her mother to wake up three males entered her room. The one that she did not know flared his aura and that caused her to try to move away from the man. Her uncles and her grandfathers auras surrounded her as the elder picked her up. She nuzzled his chest before she spoke.

"Grandfather. "

Everyone paused at the sound of her voice.

"Grandfather who is Sesshomaru?"

Everyone looked at her as she started to fall asleep.

"Why do you ask that young one?"

She yawned before answering.

"haha-ue said that he was not to be trusted. That he broke her soul. "

The two inu's looked at Sesshomaru.

"Your daughter will be raised by the pack. You gave up the right to raise her yourself. "

The elder told him as he walked out of the room holding his granddaughter.

* * *

><p>(To change the face of my life, your future in mind<p>

Time to do what was right, a new beginning)

The young inu daiyoukai walked the halls of the only youkai hospital when she saw a boy outside of the birthing room rubbing his forehead.

She stopped near him before asking.

"Are you all right?"

The boy looked up at her and said "yes I am just worried for my mother and my new born brother. "

She heard a small snore and looked around to see his sister younger asleep on the bench. Kaze took her coat off and folded it till it was a square she walked over and lifted the girls head and placed the folded up coat under her head.

Ryuu sat on the bench outside of the birthing room nursing a headache. His sister the second born, laid on the metal bench asleep the headache went away when he heard the most beautiful voice ask of he was all right. he answered her and watched as she allowed his sister to use her coat as a pillow. They meet each others eyes before her uncle, another with a bandana tied around his head, tapped the glass with his knuckle before using a come here moation. She power walked into the room and he saw her hand two bundles to his mom.

(The world around me died when I saw that heartbeat

I knew it wasn't a sin)

He stood as everyone except the girl and her uncle leave the room. The girl stood there talking to his mom wondering what they could be talking about.

Her uncle left and so did she after she gave his mom a hug.

She smiled at him and nodded holding the door open for him.

"She's tired but you can go see your new brother and sister. "

Then he reached for the door and held onto it as she walked down the hall.

"Wait who are you?" he asked as she walked down the hall.

She stopped and turned around before saying.

"Kaze. "

And meet her uncle at the end of the hall.

(Can someone tell me why this has happened to me?)

"Kaze" he whispered looking after the girl. His father rounded the corner and went to the window looking at his twins.

(Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child?)

Kaze had her sword in her hand and wore a slayers outfit before she knocked on the door of her grandfathers study

"come in. "

She slowly opened the door. Seeing her grandfather and her father sitting by her grandfathers desk.

"Grandfather."

She said in a cheery voice with her eyes wide. Before she turned to her father with a cold mask that could rival his on his worst day.

"Sesshomaru."

When his daughter said his name he went ridged still after all of this time she would not forgive him for his mistake.

(No serenity within agony

Every day brings on a hundred ways to fight)

"Grandfather I will be leaving to go to the island, just wanted to let you know."

She saw her grand father nod before he spoke again.

"LunaInu, this has gone on long enough talk to him."

She looked at her grandfather before she glared at her father.

"Mother talked to me while I was developing, telling me about her past, the past and everything. It was your reaction, Sesshomaru, that caused her to lose her voice. Uncle knows what I am talking about."

Just then InuYasha walked in the door. With a sigh he spoke.

" that day that she came home on another's scent was the same day that she got raped coming home from getting a check up. She wanted another's opinion. . . bro she wasn't sure that she was pregnant. "

The entire room fell silent after he spoke. And luna's grandfather said.

"Go."

She left the room hurried and orbed to the island.

The island was a clocked land in the dragons triangle no humans could get there if they tried to. Luna sat in a tree when a girl being chased by older youkai passed in front of her tree. She hopped down and stood in front of the quivering girl that tripped on a tree branch.

"Move that girl is our prey.".

Said a spider half breed with a few wolves and a snake youkai behind her.

"This girl is not to be hunted, she is under my protection. Now leave before I turn you human."

Luna said as the snake youkai leapt at her. Her right arm glowed demonically pure as a red fire engulfed her hand. She twisted her arm and then thrusted her palm to the snakes heart. The snake dropped to the grown as a snake fell from her hand.

(Constant scrutiny, I can feel you judging me

Resurrecting every demon left inside)

Ryuu was looking for his little sister till he felt the same aura as the girl, Kaze. He could tell that she was cloaking her scent and was running. He went after her.

Kaze stood there struggling to get out of the spiders grip when she yanked her arm out of his grip. He yanked it back and injected her with his poison.

Kaze got lose and leapt over the wolves, but got cut in mid air as she went to the young ones side. She went down on all fours and the young one climbed on. Her youki surrounded her as she transformed.

(Her face was horrified, you struggled still alive)

They all looked at her as she ran. They had attacked one of the four youkai lords daughters. Everyone knew who she was and her blood line.

Kaze ran with the spider perusing her. She began to feel the effects of the poison as she ran. Kaze reached a waterfall with a cave behind it and transformed back to a human. Finally feeling the effects of the poison. Her body burned with the intensity of thousands upon thousands of suns. Her stomach had the feel of a corkscrew twisting around and around.

She jumped over the edge of the falls and whipped out her youki rope and swung into the cave.

Ryuu found his sisters trail and looked inside the waterfall cave. On the grown curled up into a ball laid Kaze.

The spiders poison burned within her and she tried to stop her self from hurting anyone else. But she felt Ryuu's aura.

(My only desire was to trade my soul for yours)

Ryuu knelt down by Kaze and placed a hand on her stomach. It heated up quickly from infection. He moved away from her as she started to growl. A hybrid howl and cry let lose from her as the poison started to infect her blood.

(Grief crippled me, the reaper cheated me

Left me yearning for the path I'd come to adore)

In the west around a statue of the dead lady of the west laid a stone copy of the lords youkai. However it was not made of stone, it was made from his youkai when it repelled his master for his mistake. It heard her and it awoken. Once it shook off all of the stone dust it roared promising those who had hurt his daughter a most painful and sadistic death.

Back on the main island Sesshomaru was looking at his brother as he felt a change. He felt his senses sharpened as he felt his youki awaken.

(To change the face of my life, your future in mind

Time to do what was right, a new beginning)

He now had a chance to make things right with his daughter. He went to the sword safe and took out tensagia. He formed his orb and took off for the island.

Ryuu allowed his aura to circle around Kaze. Then his sister transformed and flew to there parents. He gathered the girl into his arms and walked out the back way. Once he reached the back he was looking at a huge inu, something that has not been seem in years.

Ryuu stood there and allowed the inu to walk towards them. The inu stopped and sniffed the girl on his arms, then the weak girl opened her eyes and lifted her arm towards the inu.

But her arm fell short and the inu caught her hand on the tip of his nose. The inu crouched down and moved forwards and felt her hand stroke his fur. He pulled away and laid down and woofed at Ryuu and he climbed on the inu before he stood up and moved westward.

Kaze began to feel better while being literally surrounded by her fathers youkai.

The inu inu felt his humanoid forms daughter weaken and knew that he had to do, he had to get her surrounded by her mothers youki as well.

(The world around me died when I saw that heartbeat

I knew it wasn't a sin)

The other stone inu moved from it's spot and went to where her mate and her daughter both stood. The inu inu nuzzled his mate and laid down so then his mate could get to their daughter. The human form of Sesshomaru came to the island and quickly covered the entire island in his aura, flushing out the beings that harmed his daughter.

(Can someone tell me why this has happened to me?)

Sesshomaru flew to where his youkai was with his daughter, only to stop once he saw her with his youkai, his mate's youkai, and the dragon. Once he caught the eye of his mate's youkai the inu inu, stood in front of the three figures and growled at his human form. He saw his mate's form put her head down till only the tip of her nose touched Ryuu's head.

(Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child?)

Ryuu under stood what the female inu wanted him to do take her to the youkai hospital that they first met. He took Kaze and left the island with a furious inu pair hunting down the spider that dared to harm their daughter.

Ryuu landed on the roof where her uncle was standing there watching the clouds, he turned and saw Ryuu holding his niece up on the verge of passing out himself. He took one look at Kaze and jumped into action, instantly almost they had her on a blood filter (an I forget the name of it…so sue me.) and they began to filter out the blood.

(My child, the world around me died when I saw that heartbeat

I knew it wasn't a sin)

Sesshomaru and Touga came in to watch the young inu try to survive. The entire staff watched as InuYasha and the others worked to save the heir of the west.

Meanwhile on the island the two inu's found their prey and began to tear them apart, both having the most fun they have ever had in three hundred years.

(Can someone tell me why this has happened to me?

Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child?)

Sesshomaru was worried, both young ones were hocked up to heart monitors and neither of them were doing good. His heart sank deeper into his chest each time the monitor slowed on both of them. He watched as their beds were pushed together, and he watched as they looked each other in the eye and reached for the other.

(I pray, you were redeemed, my child)

He fell to his knees as both of their eyes dropped and their hands fell lose. The heart moniters fell flat…

Just as Sesshomaru committed suicide by sword.


	11. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Thunder rang through out the valley, Sango laid at the far side of the valley and Miroku laid not far from her moving towards her to protect her with his unfeeling body. A flash of light allowed the sandy haired, crouching member of the group to gaze upon the monster in front of them, as a pink arrow streaked past the young Kitsun hitting the creature in front of them.

The creature screamed as its arms raised a few feet up off the air before thumping them on the grown, causing sup-creatures to form from the goop. Every one and everything that the group had killed over the last ten years had came back to fight them.

"Shippo, Kir, run now!"

a Prestess dressed in the colors of the House of the moon said as she replaced her bow and rushed forward drawing her katana as her two pups ran past her.

_I will forever be reminded  
>Of how I struggled to survive<br>_

One by one the sup-creatures fell under her blade as she struggled to reach the core being. Somehow in the mix she lost her sword and the minis started to cover her, the beings crowd turned as thick as jellied brains, she could not move, yet she was the groups trump card.

' i'm sorry for my betrail my moon, but this is the only way.'

linked, in both mind and body Sesshomaru, lord of the south heard what his wife and mate had mentaly said, while fighting his own mini battle; his heart jumped and he fought with a bloodlust he had never felt prior. He knew that she was going to kill the creature while killing herself.

_The betrayal that you conspired in  
>All that devotion thrown away<br>And with everything I confided _

She gathered the purity of her soul, and the purity of life around her, allowing it to swell till it burst. The burst of pure purity caused the complete and total destruction of the enimy and herself causing a crater as big as a small lake. Sesshomaru, whom stood at the tree line dropped his sword and slowly walked over to the crater. Unfeeling, emotionless, numb he dropped to his knees as tears started to fall down his face. While he cried his daughter and son changed, as did the two humans out cold still, his son began to change in age back to a, in demon years, single digit pup, his daughter while already young changed in breed from an inu to a neko.

_I should have known not to trust again  
>This insanity has divided <em>

Kagome laid in a pool of black water a flash of her mates face entered behind her eyelids before they vaulted open. She moved to stand or something as tentacles wrapped around her.

Her eyes vaulted open at the dream, she curled up into a ball and a thin pink barrier wrapped around her. She saw what looked like her reflections in the bubble, yet the beings hair looked gray like hers, but the eyes, the eyes held malice.

_Left me with nothing left to destroy  
>I'm becoming so paranoid<br>Everyone is so paranoid  
>In a moment you will see my other side<br>When I'm confronted _

the reflection grinned at Kagome as it disappeared, into the world she just gave everything to save.

_My demeanor turns from Jekyll into Hyde _

a rip in dimensions opened at the exact spot that his mate had committed sacred suicide, the sky darkened even further as demons looking to escape hell escaped. The demons flowed through the gate for hours upon hours, till one lonely female tumbled out of the rip. Sesshomaru only had eyes for the female, he didnt realize that the female was not his mate, his beast knew and tried to tell him but it was being ignored.

_Hell has broken free tonight  
>No pale deception anymore<br>You awoke him, now he will  
>Feed on the lies<br>He demands your sacrifice_

she looked at the male infront of her, how pathedic was it that he would ignore his beast to feel again this would work to her advantage...

_I can barely control this feeling  
>Look at the murder in my eyes<br>I was never good at concealing  
>Violent thoughts have come to life <em>

with in a week she had him mindless and under her control, Japan was being ruled by her and her demons, humans worked like slaves and for other uses as well. The dark side of theprestess had her kingdom back, violent screams filled the night as the demons of breeding age chased down and bread with humans.

Five years later

Sango and Miroku ran through the forest, being persuaded by demons that wanted to breed with her, a pink light flashed by them and killed the demon. A white haired person dressed in pure white stood up on a hill facing them, before turning away and walking west.

_Horror will have a deeper meaning  
>You are the reason this began<br>Even now I can hear you screaming  
>There's only one thing left to destroy<br>And I'll no longer be paranoid  
>No more reason to be annoyed <em>

as she walked hordes of demons that escaped were purified as they tried to attack her. Word had reached the queen, she flew into a rage and took her bound mate back to where it all begin.

_In a moment you will see my other side  
>When I'm confronted<br>My demeanor turns from Jekyll into Hyde _

the two women looked at one another white vs black, good vs evil, priestess vs demon.

_Hell has broken free tonight  
>No pale deception anymore<br>You awoke him, now he will  
>Feed on the lies<br>He demands your sacrifice_

" you should not be here, you are matted to the dead, not the living"

_Hell has broken free tonight  
>No pale deception anymore<br>You awoke him, now he will  
>Feed on the lies <em>

" that may be true,but your the one that allowed for me to return to the land of the living"

"what do you mean?"

" for your death I can live, your sacrifice alowed me entry."

"odd, seeing that I had conversed with your mate, returning with his blessing and all."

_Hell has broken free tonight_

" what do you mean?"

_No pale deception anymore_

Kagome started to glow, her mate returning to his natural mental state.

_You awoke him, now he will_

Sesshomaru's hand went on to her neck as Kagome raised her bow, a glowing arrow in it, the spoke simultaneously as kagome let the arrow fly

"_Feed on the lies  
>He demands your sacrifice"<em>


	12. Innocent

Innocent  
>THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THOES WITH WEAK STOMACHS. CONTAINS DETAIL SCENES FROM A HOUSE OF A THOUSAND COURPS<p>

The crime scene was like something out of house of a thousand corps. Blood was all over the place. There were wind chimes made out of human bones and human flesh was hanging out to dry like a deers fur would.

And all that was on the outside.

Crime Scene Investigator Sesshomaru had to turn his head and empty his stomach. After doing the job for about twenty five years he had never seen a crime scene that bad. He steadied himself and went inside

(Who is innocent  
>No one is innocent<br>Who is innocent)

He went to meet up with his wife. ADA Kagome Tasho after work that day, pale as a ghost, if not paler. They have found the remains of over sixty women and seventy men. And that was with the DNA they COULD find. He got to her door and knocked on it.

"Enter."

He slowly entered as she looked up from some paperwork she was working on. There was something wrong with Sesshomaru, what she could not tell. He sat down opposite of her as tears came down his face.

"Your gonna have your hands full with this one love."

"The Kumo case?"

"Yes."

She got up and hugged her mate.

( who is innocent  
>No one is innocent<br>Who is innocent )

Kagome was on her knees over the toilet retching. If what her mate had told her wasn't bad enough. No, the full report that her brother in law gave her was detailed,TOO detailed if you asked her. Every minute detail was in his report. Hell, he wore a video camera to the crime scene. And that was horrifying enough.

' upon entering the ranch some skeletal remains decorated the gate, upon further inspection it was found to be a hybrid of human and bovine bones. Further down the road two buildings came into view one looked like it could be a large shack while the other seemed to be the main house. Obscene decorations such as a bone and wire fence kept the livestock in. Once at the entrance to both buildings it was discovered that curing in shed were tens upon tens of human flesh. Much like hunters curing the pelts of there kill.

On the porch of the main house stood rustic furniture made old from years and years of use. Hanging up were mulitable wind chimes made from old bone and broken glass. The windows were cracked and were yellowing.

Upon further inspection walking around to the back of the house wooden fixtures were placed in the backyard. Not really sure what the use is for, but a bucket of intestines and blood with flies flying around. The cops insisted on checking the place out first. Through the back window I could see into the kitchen.

The fixtures were dated and old. There were no appliances other then the stove and the fridge. In the sink I could see several large chunks of meat sitting inside of it.

"Ok we want everything and anything that is not nailed down to be bagged and tagged."

The first thing I did while Rin and Shippo took care of the sink was to check out the fridge…'

Sesshomaru held her hair, he had seen the report as well but could not continue, and judging by his mates reaction nor could she.

" you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He told her. She lifted her head up and softly and weakly said.

"I'm going to get the bastards"

Before passing out.

Sesshomaru picked her up and put her to bed

Three months later  
>( who is innocent<br>Is it relevant in the world today)

Kagome was sitting down as the Kumos lawyer asked them questions.

"How did you target your victims?"

"We looked to see if they were bad people."

"How did you determine if they were bad people or not?"

The questions went on and on till the jury reached there conclusion.

" has the jury reached a verdict?"

" no your honoree are deadlock"

Kagome snuck a look at the jury and saw one of the female ones giving the defendant a glossy look. She mentally shook her head at the situation.

(I shake my head at disbelief  
>The killer walks again<br>Freed by evil men  
>And there dark charade<br>This can't be happening)

Later after the trial Sesshomaru entered her office.

"You ok love?"

In response she placed three folders on her desk she picked up one.

(A mothers selfish pride  
>Her child's homicide<br>Can she be to blame.)

"This one, a single mother and one child. She comes home from work and finds her child dead in bed. Her alibi checks out yet the ADA the processed this case convinced the jury that she. Was the one who did it"

(The suited vultures circling)

She placed the folder down and picked up the middle one.

(A fathers cruelty  
>A murdered family<br>Is the world insane?)

A father finds out that his daughter has been screwing all of his friends. And that he was going to be a father in law to one of them. He rapes her and then proceeds to kill of. His entire family"

She places it down and picks up another.

(The defenders ready to  
>embrace there lies<br>And there devious smiles)

"The ADA before me. Taking bribes to ensure innocent people got put away."

( your corruption is like a cancer growing inside  
>You owe the world an apology<br>You've been taught all your life  
>The truth is easy to hide)<p>

"But she's in jail isn't she?"

(You face your judgement another day  
>And suffer eternity)<p>

"No she plead out and is under a new name"

Sesshomaru went around her desk and gave her a hug.

"Let's go home love. You need to relax."

With a nod the files were put away and there coats retrieved.

(Who is innocent  
>No one is innocent<br>Who is innocent)

They were walking out of the building when the girl from the jury came up and stopped in front to Kagome. Sesshomaru had no time to react, two gun shots and Kagome went down. He grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"Some one call and ambulance"

( presume innocent  
>Justice fails again<br>In the masquerade  
>A battered woman trembling )<p>

Kagome was dead before the ambulance got there as was the one who shot her. Cold and numb Sesshomaru went home and crawled in the bottle and never came out of it.

(Her lover drunk again  
>When will the torture end<br>In a web of shame?  
>Is death the only way?)<p>

The news was the only thing that did not change. Not at all children, political figures everyone and everything needed to go.

(A child victimized  
>The crime politicized<br>For the councilors gain  
>The rabid media congregates<br>His tortured memories)

Naraku was sitting in his cell happy as a lark. Everything was gong according to his master plan. By now that bitch of an ADA was dead. His thoughts turned lusty not caring who saw him, oh what he would do to her body. He had friends in high places. People who would fallow him to the grave. People who knew how to lie very convincingly.

(The perverts fantasies  
>Is the world insane?<br>A parasitic devastation  
>On your tv screen<br>your corruption is like a cancer growing inside  
>You owe the world an apology<br>You've been taught all your life  
>The truth is easy to hide)<p>

Koga the guard charged with keeping an eye on Narakus monitors shuddered at the actions of the inmate.

( face your judgement another day  
>And suffer eternity)<p>

Naraku was back in court only this time for the murder of ADA Kagome Tasho. Sesshomaru watched as the defender gave a weak argument.

( false defender, burn forever  
>Faule defender, burn forever)<p>

Sesshomaru sent a friend of his a text message and got up and walked out of the room.

(Cold and spineless, have you no soul  
>Wicked-minded, out of control<br>And guided by their hunger  
>They will find new ways to betray us)<p>

Just as Sesshomaru exited the building it blew up. It exploded. Those innocent, and those not innocent we're killed in the blast. No longer would corrupts grow, oh sure he nearly got killed himself but only just.

(your corruption is like a cancer growing inside  
>You owe the world an apology<br>You've been taught all your life  
>The truth is easy to hide<br>face your judgement another day  
>And suffer eternity)<p>

'It won't be long my love. May you find peace.'

(who is innocent  
>Is it relevant in the world today<br>I shake my head in disbelief  
>Presumed innocent<br>Justice fails again  
>In the masquerade)<p>

"( has the whole world become insane.)'


End file.
